


Polyjuice Potion

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Patronus, Polyjuice Potion, Professor Magnus Bane, Student Alec Lightwood, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 해리포터 au교수매그×학생알렉폴리주스 포션을 마시는 알렉





	1. Chapter 1

차가울 것이라고 생각했던 유니콘의 피부는 실크처럼 매끈한데다가 따스했고, 갈기는 부드러웠다. 천천히 숨을 들이마신 알렉은 눈을 깜빡이며 유니콘의 목으로 손을 미끄러트렸고, 심호흡을 하며 각설탕을 내밀었다. 손에 와 닿는 따뜻하고도 축축한 혀를 느끼며 알렉은 작게 미소를 지었다. “잘 했다, 라이트우드! 자 이제 모두들...” 신비한 동물 돌보기 수업을 맡은 래그노어 교수가 크게 박수를 치며 말을 하자 망토를 입은 아이들이 우르르 앞으로 몰려들었다. 푸르릉 소리를 내며 제 무릎에 뉘인 머리를 일으켜 세운 유니콘이 뒤로 물러서는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 신비한 동물의 목에서 살짝 손을 뗐고, 얼굴을 붉히며 눈을 내리떴다. 남자를 싫어한다는 유니콘이 제게만은 왜 이런 반응을 보이는지는, 알렉도 잘 알고 있었다. 5학년 중에 키스를 한 번도 못해본 사람은 자신밖에 없을 거라고, 도망치듯 호그와트 성으로 걸어 들어오며 알렉은 그렇게 생각했다.  
  
할로윈을 맞이한 호그와트는 검은색과 흰색, 그리고 주황색으로 장식되어 있었다.  _윙가르디움 레비오우사!_ 지팡이를 부드럽게 휘두른 플리트윅 교수가 거미줄과 유령 장식을 공중으로 띄우는 동안 한 쪽 구석에서는 해그리드가 큰 호박 위에 작은 호박을 올려 놓으려 애를 쓰고 있었고, 알렉은 그 모습을 보며 저도 모르게 미소를 지을 수밖에 없었다. 매년 보는 풍경이지만 언제나 새로웠다. 어쩌면 같은 것이 반복된다는 것이, 내년에도 같은 광경을 보게 될 것이라는 것이 기쁜 것인지도 몰랐다.  _뎅ㅡ_ 시계탑의 종소리가 길게 울리기 시작하는 것을 들으며 알렉은 그리핀도르 기숙사로 향하기 위해 모퉁이를 돌았고, 놀란 나머지 잠시 그 자리에 굳고 말았다.  
  
“자, 알렉산더.”  
  
알렉이 떨어트린 속기 깃펜과 양피지 두루마리를 집어든 매그는 저보다 머리가 두 개는 작은 꼬마에게 웃으며 물건을 건넸다. “...감사합니다, 매그너스 교수님.” 알렉은 입술을 깨문 채로 마법약 교수가 건네는 제 물건을 받아들었다. 부드러운 미소를 지은 매그의 가느다랗고 긴 손끝이 가볍게 알렉의 손등을 스쳤고, 알렉은 혀를 씹을 뻔 했지만 겨우 정신을 차린 덕에 간신히 그러지 않을 수 있었다. 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 꾸벅 고개를 숙였고, 반짝이는 보라색의 긴 망토를 펄럭인 매그가 사라지자마자 와아아악 하고 비명을 지르며 기숙사로 달려갔다. 알렉은 매번 예상치 못한 곳에서 매그를 맞닥트리고는 했다. 자주 있는 일이었으나 쉽게 익숙해지지는 않았다. “샤베트 레몬!!!!” 미닫이문과 벽에 걸린 융단을 지나 움직이는 계단을 따라 그리핀도르 기숙사의 문 앞에 걸린 뚱뚱한 여인의 초상화에 도착한 알렉은 목청이 터져라 꽥 소리를 질렀다. 알렉의 넥타이는 반쯤 풀린 채로, 망토는 한 쪽 어깨에서 흘러내려 있었다. 붉은색과 금색으로 된 사자가 앞발을 내밀고 있는 반장 뱃지는 알렉의 왼쪽 가슴께에서 달랑거리고 있었다. 평소의 알렉을, 아니 라이트우드를 아는 사람이라면 상상도 못할 만큼 흐트러진 모습이었다. 알렉의 급한 마음과는 다르게 연한 핑크빛의 실크 드레스를 입은 뚱뚱한 여인은 노래를 멈추지 않았다.  
  
“쉿쉿, 라이트우드. 조용히 하고 들어봐,”  
  
“샤!!베!!트!! 레몬!!!”  
  
고함을 내지르고 나서야 뚱뚱한 여인은 툴툴거리며 빙그르르 돌아갔고, 알렉은 그때서야 비틀거리며 동그랗게 뚫린 구멍을 지나 붉은색의 휘장이 달린 그리핀도르 휴게실로 들어설 수 있었다. 난롯가에 놓인 푹신푹신한 안락의자에 주저앉은 알렉은 제 지팡이를 들었고, 눈을 감고서 짧게 외쳤다. “아씨오 유리병.” 휙 소리를 내며 소환 마법에 응한 병 하나가 알렉의 손 안으로 빨려들듯 나타났다. 알렉은 천천히 눈을 뜨고 작은 유리병을 내려다보았다. 코르크 마개로 막힌 투명한 병 안에는 다갈색의 긴 머리카락 한 올이 들어 있었다. 한숨을 한 번 내쉰 알렉은 병을 망토 주머니에 쑤셔넣었고, 개구리 초콜릿을 꺼내 한 입 깨물었다.  
  
17번째로 나온 덤블도어 카드를 탁자 위에 올려둔 알렉은 초콜릿을 꿀꺽 삼켰고, 위대한 마법사의 은발과 굽어진 코를 멍하니 바라보며 생각에 잠겼다. 비록 열 다섯 살임에도 불구하고 불에 비친 그 얼굴은 마치 고난을 겪은 40대나 할 표정을 하고 있었다.  
  
알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드.  
  
라이트우드 가문은 명망 있는 순혈 가문 중의 하나였다. 하지만 해리 포터가 볼드모트를 물리치고 나서, 어둠의 마법사들과 죽음을 먹는 자들을 축출하는 과정이 진행되던 도중 가주인 메리스와 로버트가 잡종들을 혐오하던 순혈 단체 써클의 일원이었다는 것이 밝혀지고 라이트우드의 명성은 예전과 같지 않았다. 과거의 영광도 다 옛말이었고, 현재 남은 것이라고는 거대한 라이트우드 저택과 허울뿐인 이름뿐이었던 것이다. 하지만 좋았던 한 때를 잊기는 어려운 법이라, 로버트와 메리스 라이트우드는 장남인 알렉이 마법부 장관을 맡아 가문의 부흥을 일으켜주기를 기대하고 있었다. 이번 학기가 시작되며 알렉이 반장을 맡게 된 것도 그들에게 더욱 그런 꿈을 키워준 것 같았으나, 알렉으로서는 결코 기쁘지 않았다.   
  
매그너스 교수님을 제외하면 거의 유일하게 좋았다고도 할 수 있는 퀴디치를 더 이상 하지 못하게 되었기 때문이었다. 놀라운 일은 아니었다. 메리스는 언제나 알렉이 빗자루를 가지고 하는 쓸모없는 경기를 하는 것을 못마땅하게 여기고는 했었으니까. 파이어볼트를 사 준 것은 그저 그 ‘라이트우드’ 집안의 자제가 얕보일까봐 걱정한 것이었을 뿐, 아들인 ‘알렉산더’를 위한 것은 아니었다. 애초에 알렉으로서는 메리스가 제가 수색꾼이라는 사실을 알고나 있는지조차 의문스러웠는데, 가끔 부엉이인 맥스가 아침에 배달해주고는 하는 편지를 열어보면 ‘블러저를 잘 때리길 바란다’ 하는, 나름 그녀로서는 신경을 쓴 듯한 문장이 들어 있기 때문이었다. 동생인 이지와 제이스는 그런 편지를 볼 때마다 으으으, 표정을 지으며 고개를 뒤로 물리고는 했지만 알렉은 그저 입꼬리를 빠르게 올렸다 내리며 어깨를 가볍게 으쓱해 보일 뿐이었다. 어떻게 한다고 해도 장남은, 도무지 편하게 행동할 수는 없는 법이었다.  
  
특히 알렉을 제일 괴롭게 하는 것은 이것이었다. 이번 겨울 방학에는 리디아 브랜웰과 정략결혼을 올리며 깨어질 수 없는 맹세를 해야한다는 것. 거기까지 생각이 미치자 알렉의 얼굴빛은 더 어두워졌다. “하아아...” 크게 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 손을 들어 제 입술을 살짝 어루만졌다. 아무에게도 말을 해 본 적은 없었지만 자신은 게이였다. 여자와 키스를 할 수 있을 것 같지는 않았다. 대체 그게 가능하기나 한 것인지, 알렉은 제 입술을 손가락으로 꾹꾹 누르다가 왼손의 손등을 들어 살짝 입술을 갖다댔다. 다음 순간 알렉은 펄쩍 뛰어야만 했는데, 어느 새 앞에 나타난 이지가 싱글싱글 웃고 있었기 때문이었다. “알렉, 키스 연습해?” 순식간에 목까지 붉어진 알렉은 입을 딱 벌렸다가 다시 닫았다. 누가 보았다면 랭록에 걸렸다고 생각했을 동작이었다. 순간이동 마법을 배운 것도 아니면서 어떻게 이렇게 조용히 빠르게 나타날 수 있는 것인지, 알렉은 제 여동생을 이해할 수 없었다.   
  
“아, 아니야, 그런 거.”   
  
벌떡 일어선 알렉은 손을 내저으려 했으나, 곧 자신이 과도하게 반응하고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 다시 앉았다. 이지는 말하지 않아도 알겠다는 듯 탁자에 걸터앉으며 미소를 지었고, 알렉은 그때서야 제가 말을 더듬은 것을 깨닫고 식식댔다. 굽슬거리는 흑발을 물결치게 하여 흘러내린 모양을 보아하니 제 여동생은 아마 오늘도 포터 가문의 마법약을 쓴 모양이었다. 알렉은 잠시 제 여동생이 현재 사귀고 있는 래번클로의 멜리온과 키스는 해 보았는지 궁금해졌지만, ‘당연하지’ 라는 대답을 듣는다면 억울할 것 같았기에 그냥 입을 닫고서 반장 욕실로 향했다. 머리를 좀 비우고 싶었다. 아니, 보다 정확히 말하자면...  
  
매그너스 교수님 생각을 그만 하고 싶었다.  
  
열심히 머리를 빗는 인어의 스테인드 글라스 사이로 오후 3시의 태양이 비쳐들었다. 알렉은 묵직하고 달콤한 향을 내는 풍성하고 짙은 거품 사이에서 유영하며 살짝 미소를 지었다. 반장이 되고 좋은 점이라면 이 반장 전용 욕실을 이용할 수 있다는 것이었다. 반짝반짝 빛나는 금색의 수도꼭지를 돌리면 핑크색이나 하늘색의 물이 떨어지고는 했고 폭신폭신한 거품에서는 언제나 좋은 향기가 났다. 특히 알렉은 윗쪽에서 3번째로 있는 수도꼭지에서 나오는 향기를 좋아해 매번 그 물을 사용하고는 했는데, 한밤중에 몰래 나왔다가 그 진한 냄새로 인해 스큅인 관리인 로렌조가 키우는 냥주석에게 들킬 뻔 한 적이 있음에도 불구하고 알렉은 이것을 포기할 생각이 없었다. 목욕은 알렉이 누리는 몇 개 안 되는 사치 중 하나였다.  
  
옅은 보라색의 물 안에 잠긴 제 손을 내려다보던 알렉은 천천히 손을 들어 살짝 왼손 손등을 건드렸다. 불과 1시간도 전 마법약 교수님의 손끝이 닿았던 곳이었다. 화들짝 손을 뗀 알렉은 보는 사람이 없다는 것을 알면서도 괜히 주위를 두리번거렸고, 왼손 손등에 입술을 묻으며 오른손을 다리 사이로 내렸다. “흐읏...” 눈을 꽉 내려감은 알렉의 입술 사이에서는 작은 신음이 터져나왔다.  
  
손을 떨면서 알렉은 제 성기를 더욱 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 이것을 해 보는 것은 처음이지만 제가 하는 행위가 무엇인지는 알렉 역시도 인지하고 있었다. “교, 교수님...아, 흣, 교수님...응...” 알렉은 끙끙거리다가 왼손으로 입을 막은 채 오른손을 빠르게 흔들기 시작했다. 물 속이라서 손은 자꾸만 미끄러졌고, 속도를 조절할 수 없었기에 성기는 계속 손 사이로 빠져나갔다. 알렉은 이 손이 더 크고 부드러웠다면 어땠을지를 상상했다. 냄비 위로 맨드레이크 잎사귀를 뿌리던 마법약 교수님의 큰 손과, 맨손마법을 시전할 때 딱 하고 소리를 내며 튕기던 길고 가느다란 손가락을 생각했다. 어떤 각도로 휘어졌는지를 떠올리며 그 손이 지금 그를 만지고 있다고 믿었다. “매그읏... 응, 흑.. 매그너스으...” 당당한 매그너스의 자세와, 오만하기까지 한 것 같은 그의 미소를 상상한 알렉은 가슴까지 핑크색으로 달아오르고 나서야 간신히 사정을 마칠 수 있었다. 그 사이 알렉의 왼손은 가슴 위로 올라와 유두를 비비기도 하고 꼬집기도 하면서 바쁘게 움직이고 있었다. 그러나, 매그너스의 이름을 크게 소리지르고 있었다는 것을 깨닫기도 전에 알렉은 기겁할 수밖에 없었다. 제 옆에서 툭 하고 꽤 큰 소리가 났기 때문이었다. 모우닝 머틀?! 고개를 돌린 알렉은 머리를 감고 올려두었던 샴푸가 선반에서 떨어져 있는 것을 보고 나서야 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 누군가 지켜본 것은 아니라 다행이었다.  
  
“아니... 안 다행이야...”  
  
알렉은 고개를 젓고는 흐느꼈고, 무릎을 세운 뒤 그 곳에 이마를 기댔다. 갑작스레 움직인 탓에 날려간 것인지 비눗방울이 뒷목을 스치는 것이 느껴졌지만 알렉은 머리를 들지 않았다. 두려웠다. 3학년 때에 마주했던 보가트가 어떤 모습을 하고 있었는지, 알렉은 기억하고 있었다. 어둠의 마법 방어술을 담당하는 라파엘 교수는 자꾸 뒤로 발을 빼던 알렉을 눈치채고서 따로 세션을 진행할 수 있게 도와 주었던 것이다. 함께 자라온 제이스의 멱살을 쥔 채 키스하고 있는 제 모습은 강렬했고, 두렵고도 무서운 동시에 너무나도 위험하게 느껴졌기에 당시 알렉은 기절하고 말았었다. 깨어났을 때는 라파엘 교수님의 옆에 매그너스 교수님이 서 있었고, 알렉은 두 사람이 건네는 초콜릿과 약을 받아 먹어야만 했었다. 하지만 아마, 지금은, “그렇겠지...” 보가트는 매그너스의 모습을 하고 있을 것이었다. 이제는 커밍아웃보다도 매그너스가 더 두려웠다. 마법의 약 과목을 가르치는 최연소 교수님이, 래번클로 기숙사의 사감을 맡고 있는 남자가 너무나도 무서웠다. 이건 리디큘러스를 외쳐도 사라지지 않을 테니까. 알렉은 씁쓸하게 생각했다.  
  
매그너스 교수님이 벨라의 피가 섞였다는 카밀 벨코트 교수님과 사귀고 있는 사이라는 것은 알렉도 잘 알고 있었다. 이번 학기가 시작하고 이틀째 되던 날, 두 사람이 도서관 벽에 기대어 열렬한 키스를 나누는 모습을 보았던 것은 쉽게 잊혀지지 않았다. 알렉은 언제나 마법의 역사가 고루하고 따분한 수업이라고 생각하고 있었지만, 그 장면을 목격하고 나서는 마법의 역사라는 과목을 싫어하게 되었다. O. W. L. 에서 트롤이 나온다고 해도 어쩔 수 없었다. 벨코트 교수님이 그 과목을 담당하는 한은 아마 그럴 것 같았다. “안녕, 처치... 오늘은 맛있는 것 많이 먹었니?” 냥주석과 종종 같이 있는 모습이 보이고는 하는 노란 눈의 검은 고양이에게 인사를 건넨 알렉은 주머니 속 병을 만지작거렸다.  _냐아ㅡ_  하는 울음을 들으며 처치의 머리를 쓰다듬어준 알렉은 크게 심호흡을 한 뒤 마음의 결정을 내리고는 다시 기숙사로 향했다. 어쩌면, 정말로, 한 번 제대로 안아보고 나면 괜찮을지도 모른다. 운이 좋으면 키스를 할 수 있을지도 모르고. 여자 친구의 모습인 거니까 교수님에게는 잘못을 하는 것도 아니었고, 매그너스 교수님이 제 아무리 멀린 서열 2급이라고 해도 들킬 염려는 없었다. 애초에 폴리주스 포션은ㅡ  
  
“그 사람이 되는 거니까.”  
  
주워둔 카밀의 머리카락을 병에서 꺼낸 알렉은 만들어 두었던 폴리쥬스 마법약에 머리카락을 넣은 후 곧바로 들이켰다. “으엑...” 녹색 액체에서는 꼭 쐐기풀 술과 같은 맛이 났고, 꾸역꾸역 액체를 넘긴 알렉은 토하지 않기 위해서 세면대를 붙잡고 심호흡했다. 모우닝 머틀이 잠시 자리를 비워 다행이었다. 누군가가 뼈를 꾹꾹 눌러대는 것 같았고, 알렉은 제 손의 피부가 뒤틀리는 것을 기묘한 기분으로 바라보았다. “진짜 기분 이상해...” 말을 한 알렉은 제 목소리는 여전히 그대로라는 것에 놀라 입을 틀어막았다. 아직 변성기가 오지 않아 그나마 다행이었다. 털이 없이 가늘고 부드러운 여자의 손을 마주한 알렉은 입술을 깨물며 봉긋 솟아오른 제 가슴을 꼭 눌러 보았다. 그토록 싫어하는 카밀 교수님의 얼굴을 거울 속에서 보고 있으려니 말할 수 없는 기분이었다. 이지의 옷장에서 옷 몇 가지를 빌린 알렉은 어색하게 긴 머리를 쓸어넘겼고, 지하 감옥 옆에 위치한 마법의 약 수업을 가르치는 매그너스의 교수실로 향했다. 과연 잘 흉내낼 수 있을지 확신은 들지 않았다.


	2. Chapter 2

알렉은 이 곳이 교수와 어울리지 않는다고 항상 생각해왔다. 지하에서는 언제나 눅눅하고 습기찬 냄새가 났고, 마법의 약 교수가 걸치는 색색깔의 망토와 이 장소의 분위기에 있어 공통점이라고는 단 한 가지밖에 없었다. 젊고 꾸미기를 좋아하는 마법약 교수의 과거 역시도 수수께끼로 휘감겨 있다는 점이었다. 알렉이 알고 있는 정보라고는 매그너스 베인이 래번클로 기숙사 출신이며, 맥고나걸 교장 선생님의 청에 의해 호그와트에 자리를 잡았다는 것 그리고 어둠의 마법 방어술을 맡은 라파엘 교수님이 그와 친하다는 사실 뿐이었다. N. E. W. T. 에서도 뛰어난 성적을 자랑하는 학생이었다고 하는데 그가 왜 학교에 머물기로 결정을 한 것인지는 알렉도 알 수 없었다. 가끔 알렉은 라파엘 교수님에게 두 분이 호그와트를 다니던 시절의 이야기를 물어보고 싶어 미쳐버릴 지경이었는데, 그것이 실례라는 것을 알고 있었기에 그저 상상만 하고는 했다. 학창시절에도 지금처럼 인기가 많으셨을까. 알렉은 피투성이 바론 남작을 빙 둘러 지나가며 생각했다. 주름 깃옷을 입은 진주빛의 유령은 오늘도 아주 우울해 보였다.   
  
“한번만이야. 그냥 거기까지야. 어차피 나는 이번 학기가 끝나면 약혼을 해야 해...”  
  
실험관으로 장식된 벽을 지나면서 알렉은 스스로에게 세뇌하듯 입 안으로 중얼거렸다. 심호흡을 크게 한 번 한 뒤 알렉은 문을 열었다. 도도하고 콧대가 높은 카밀 교수님이라면 절대로 노크를 할 것 같지 않았기 때문이었다. “무슨 일...” 책상에 반쯤 기대어 서 있던 마법약 교수는 몸을 일으키며 물었다. 그의 눈은 조금 가늘어져 있었는데, 알렉이 다가오자 곧 크게 뜨였다. “이런, 달링! 여기까지 무슨 일이야?” 알렉은 재킷을 당기는 교수의 얼굴에 화사한 미소가 번지는 것을 멍한 기분으로 바라보았다. 알렉을 볼 때에도 마법약 교수는 늘 이렇게 웃어 주고는 했으나 오늘은 뭔가 달라 보였다. 역시 카밀 교수님을 볼 때는 다르시구나. 알렉은 떨리는 가슴을 진정시키려 노력하며 말했다.   
  
“그냥, 보고 싶어서.” 그 말을 들은 매그의 얼굴에는 능글맞은 미소가 번졌다. 매그는 입술을 핥으며 물었다. “아하. 내가 그렇게 좋아, 자기?” 알렉은 다음 순간 기겁했다. 그는 거칠게 뒤돌려져 책상을 잡고 서 있었고, 뒤에는 단단하게 발기한 교수의 성기가 눌려지고 있었다. 알렉은 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 매그는 알렉의 귀를 잘근거리며 말을 이었다. “그렇잖아도 네 생각을 하고 있었어.” 어느새 매그의 손은 알렉의 가슴 한 쪽을 주무르고 있었고, 한 손은 치마 사이로 들어가 팬티를 내리고 있었다. “아니, 잠깐만,” 당황한 알렉은 몸을 빼려 했지만 매그가 쉿 소리를 내며 입을 열자 굳을 수밖에 없었다. 마법약 교수는 평소와는 사뭇 다른 어조로 말했다.   
  
“가만히 있어.”   
  
낮은 어조는 위협적이었고 욕망으로 젖어 있었다. 알렉은 바들바들 떨며 선 채로, 팬티를 무릎까지 내리는 마법약 교수의 손을 느꼈다. 밑이 젖어드는 것이 느껴지자 알렉은 낯선 감각에 입술을 깨물었다. 하지만 매그의 손은 그곳으로 향하지 않았다. 알렉은 제 뒤를 지분거리는 마법약 교수의 손가락에 눈을 크게 뜰 수밖에 없었다. 카밀 교수님이랑은 이렇게도 하시는건가? 하지만 이건 남자들이랑 하는 거라고 그랬는데. 카밀의 몸은 유연했고, 곧 알렉은 뒤로 매그의 것을 문 채 작게 신음하고 있었다. 매그는 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬며 알렉의 머리채를 잡아당겨 고개를 젖히게 만들었다.  
  
“정말 귀여워. 넌 너무 완벽해. 내 전부를 이렇게 다 받아내다니... 느껴져? 아주 먹어치우려고 드는군.”   
  
알렉은 제 입 안으로 들어온 마법약 교수의 손가락 때문에 제대로 말을 할 수조차 없었다. 교수의 긴 손가락은 알렉의 혀를 눌러 침을 제대로 삼키지 못하게 하고 있었다. 하지만 그렇지 않더라도 별반 다를 것은 없었다. 잠자리에서도 다정하고 상냥할 것이라고 생각했던 교수님이 제멋대로 굴고 있으며, 콘돔이나 젤도 사용하지 않고 제 구멍에 침을 뱉어 윤활유로 사용했다는 사실 때문에 알렉의 머리는 어질거렸다. 쿨쩍이는 소리와 찌걱찌걱 하는 움직임은 알렉에게 언어를 잊게 만들고 있었다. 밑이 간지러웠지만 교수는 그 쪽은 만져주지 않고 있었고, 알렉은 감히 손을 댈 수 없었다. 원래의 제 몸에는 없을 부위였기 때문이었다. “좋아? 응?” 교수가 갑자기 물었다. 알렉은 힉힉대며 고개를 끄덕였다. 킥킥거린 교수가 다시 물었다.   
  
“그렇게 맛있어? 말도 못 할 만큼?”   
  
일상적인 어조였기에 알렉의 얼굴로는 확 열이 올랐다. 알렉은 빠르게 다시 고개를 끄덕였고, 매그는 한 번 빼냈다가 느리게 밀어넣기 시작했다. “으으응...” 알렉은 카밀 교수님의 목소리를 내야 한다는 것도 잊고 막힌 소리로 신음했다. 다행히도 마법약 교수는 알렉만큼이나 정신이 없어 보였다. 그는 알렉의 뒷목에 쉴새없이 버드키스를 떨어트리며 난폭하게 허리를 움직이고 있었다. 살과 살이 부딪혀 철썩거리는 소리가 교수실을 채웠고, 돌벽을 울리며 메아리쳤다.  
  
알렉은 똑바로 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 그가 할 수 있는 것이라고는 무력하게 서서 마법약 교수님을 받아내는 것 뿐이었다. 잔인하다고 할 수 있을 만큼 흉포한 움직임이었지만, 생전 처음으로 좋아하는 사람과 성적인 경험을 하게 된 알렉은 착실하게 흥분하고 있었다. 머뭇거리던 알렉이 슬쩍 허리를 돌리기 시작하자 매그는 쿡쿡 웃으며 엉덩이를 한 대 찰싹 때렸다. “흐앙...! 아!” 알렉이 신음하자 매그는 즐겁게 웃었다. “좋으면서 앙탈은. 움직여. 더 예쁘게 울어보라고.” 매그는 알렉의 유두를 양 손으로 굴리며 속삭였다. 말과는 달리 매그는 알렉이 움직일 수 없을 정도로 거칠게 쳐올리고 있었다. 알렉이 속수무책으로 떠는 동안 매그는 중얼거렸다.  
  
“넌 정말 타고난 창녀야. 음란하지. 누구든지 지금 들어와서 우릴 볼 수 있는데도 이렇게 흥분하다니...”   
  
그때서야 알렉은 문이 살짝 열려 있다는 사실을 깨달았고, 힉힉거리면서 더 크게 신음했다. 곧 매그는 마지막으로 깊이 찔러넣었고, 약한 한숨을 내쉬며 사정했다. 그 감각을 만끽하며 떨던 알렉은 손목시계를 보았고, 폴리주스 포션의 지속시간이 얼마 남지 않았다는 걸 깨닫고서 몸을 천천히 일으켰다. 아쉬워진 알렉은 폴리쥬스의 효과가 조금 더 길었으면 좋았을 거라고 속으로 투덜거렸다. “이제, 응... 난 가봐야겠어요.” 첫경험으로 반쯤 정신이 나간 알렉이 헐떡이며 말했다. 팔을 내민 매그는 알렉의 양 뺨을 붙잡아 깊지만 짧은 키스를 남겼다. “덕분에 즐거웠어. 고마워, 알렉산더. 수업 잘 해.” 여전히 미소를 지은 매그가 속삭였다. 말투는 다시 상냥하고 다정하게 돌아와 있었다. 배부른 고양이같은 표정을 한 그의 두 눈에는 사랑과 정열이 가득했다. 겨우 정신을 차린 알렉은 마법약 교수의 말을 듣는둥 마는둥 하며 그의 손을 세게 한 번 쥐었다 놓은 후 교수실 밖으로 빠져나왔다. 심장은 두근거리며 뛰어대고 있었고, 몸은 이상한 방식으로 쓰라리고 아팠지만 그래도 행복했다. 카밀 교수님에 대한 질투가 사그라든 것은 아니었지만 왠지 모를 승리감 같은 것도 들었다. 알렉은 이 기억으로는 패트로누스를 불러낼 수 있으리라고 확신했다.   
  
디멘터를 물리치는 것이 고등 마법이라고는 하지만 지금까지 알렉은 패트로누스를 불러내는 것에 번번이 실패를 하고 있었다. 지팡이 끝에서는 매번 은색 연기만 실처럼 피어올라 사라졌고 라파엘 교수는 무슨 기억을 떠올렸냐며 알렉에게 질문을 했었다. “소망의 거울이요,” 알렉은 더듬거리며 답했다.   
  
“필요의 방에서 본 적이 있어서요. 저랑, 그... 가족들이. 제 그런 모습을, 인정해 주는 거 말이에요.”   
  
옆에는 마법의 약 교수님이 서 있었고, 교수님의 손은 그의 허리에 감겨 있었지만 알렉은 거기까지는 말하지 않았다. 그의 손이 교수님의 어깨 위에 올라가 있었으며 입술은 교수님의 볼에 닿아 있었다는 사실이 굳이 필요할까 싶어서였다. 다시 그리핀도르 휴게실로 돌아가던 알렉은 발을 멈추고 살짝 입술을 더듬었다. 패트로누스가 필요로 하는 것은 강력한 행복의 기억이었다. 아마도 실제라면 더 강렬할 것이다.  
  
그리고 모범생인 알렉의 예상은 빗나가지 않았다. 나른하게 뒹구는 은빛 고양이를 바라보며 라파엘 교수가 같은 질문을 던졌을 때, 알렉은 그저 옅은 미소를 지었을 뿐이다.  
  
약초학 수업까지 마치고 연회장에 들어선 알렉은 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉으며 천장을 올려다보았다. 검게 펼쳐진 천 위로 흩뿌려진 별들이 간간이 반짝였고, 이따금은 우르릉 하고 천둥이 울리며 번쩍 번개가 치기도 했다. 할로윈이라고 힘을 준 모양이었다. 만찬이 시작되자 알렉은 그레이비 소스를 끼얹은 삶은 감자와 구운 양갈비를 덜어 왔고, 고민하다가 요크셔 푸딩도 조금 가져온 후 천천히 먹기 시작했다. 후식으로는 당밀 타르트와 트라이플이 준비되어 있었고, 알렉이 특히 좋아하는 쌀 푸딩도 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 호박 주스만을 마시며 불안하게 다리를 떨었다.  
  
“괜찮아, 잘 할 거야. 언제나 그래 왔잖아?”  
  
친절한 사이먼의 말은 별로 위로가 되지 않았다. 퀴디치 경기가 시작되기 전이면 매번 알렉은 심하게 긴장을 하고는 했다. 메리스와 로버트는 할 거라면 최고가 되어야 한다며 늘 알렉을 닦달했기 때문이었다. 있지도 않은 펠릭스 펠릭시스가 마시고 싶어진 알렉은 훅 숨을 들이키며 몸을 일으켰고, 몸을 돌려 버릇처럼 교수석을 바라보았다. 윤이 나는 청록색의 망토를 걸친 매그는 장난스럽게 윙크를 해 주었고, 알렉은 마른침을 삼키며 고개를 돌렸다. 그 의미가 아니라는 것은 알지만, 그런 일이 있고 나서는 교수의 습관을 보는 것만으로도 가슴이 두근거렸다.  
  
정신을 차렸을 때 알렉은 병동에 누워 있었다. 카타리나 부인이 뭐라고 외치는 소리가 들려 왔지만, 알렉은 한 마디도 알아들을 수 없었다. 협탁에 놓인 스켈레그로 병 아래에는 부드러운 융이 깔려 있었다. 그 위에는 지팡이가, 한 때 지팡이였던 것들의 잔해가 놓여 있었다. “나무에 부딪혀서 그만...” 알렉의 시선이 향하는 곳을 눈치챈 제이스가 말을 흐렸다. 알렉은 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 퀴디치는 어떻게 됐는지, 기숙사 점수로 우승컵을 받을 수는 있는 것인지 물어야 했지만 물을 수 없었다. 알렉은 그저 망가진 제 지팡이만을 바라보고 있었다. 지팡이가 아니라 팔이 부서져 버린 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 아니, 차라리 팔이 부러졌다면 나았을지도 모른다. 적어도 치료는 할 수 있으니 말이다.   
  
“다시 고칠 수는 없겠죠...”  
  
심장이 뻥 뚫린 기분을 느낀 알렉은 제가 이 지팡이의 조각들을, 한때 지팡이였던 것들을 절대 버리지 못하리라는 것을 알았다. 알렉은 입술을 세게 깨물며 눈을 감았다. 다이애건 앨리에 처음 들어섰을 때의 기억이 눈 앞으로 펼쳐졌다.  _어디 볼까._  올리밴더 씨의 목소리가 들리는 것 같았다.  _오크에 용의 심금, 11인치. 단단하지._ 그의 감은 눈 사이로 눈물이 한 줄기 흘러내리자 손을 든 매그는 걱정스러운 표정으로 알렉의 이마를 짚었다. 눈을 뜬 알렉은 그 때에서야 마법약 교수가 병동을 담당하는 카타리나 부인과도 꽤 친하다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 아마 일을 도와주러 와 있었던 모양이었다.  
  
우는 모습을 보여 부끄러워진 알렉은 괜찮다고 말했으나 매그는 완고했고, 알렉은 하는 수 없이 병동에서 밤을 보내야만 했다. 마법의 약 교수가 너무 친절했기에 알렉은 양심의 가책이 그를 찔러대는 것을 느꼈다. 하지만 그 와중에도 알렉은 제 머리에 올라왔던 손을 떠올리며 만약 그 손이 카밀 교수님이었던 그를 만졌듯 다시 자신을 만져 준다면 어떨지를 상상했다. 아마 너무 좋아서 바로 해 버릴지도 모르겠다고, 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 그렇게 생각했다. 상상력에 현실이 덧붙여진 후로, 알렉이 반장 욕실에서 보내는 시간은 점점 길어지고 있었다. O. W. L.이 얼마 남지 않았음에도 불구하고 최근 알렉은 영 수업에 집중을 하지 못하고 있었다.   
  
새 지팡이에 적응을 못 한 탓도 있었지만, 언제나 예상치 못한 곳에서 나타나는 매그 또한 알렉의 집중력을 흐트러트리는 데에 한 몫을 하고 있었다. 해그리드의 오두막 옆 나무 뒤에 숨은 알렉은 래그노어 교수의 옆에 서서 허공을 쓰다듬는 마법약 교수를 훔쳐보았다. 조금 떨어진 곳이었지만, 알렉은위즐리 형제들의 장난감 가게에서 사온 늘어나는 귀를 사용해 둘의 대화를 엿들을 수 있었다. “세스트랄이라... 멋진 생명체지.” 마법약 교수의 목소리는 꿈을 꾸듯 몽롱했다. 알렉은 눈썹을 찡그리며 귀를 잡아당기려 했으나, 매그가 말을 잇는 것이 더 빨랐다. “입학한 날부터 얘들이 보였어. 마차를 끌고 있는 세스트랄을 보았을 때 어찌나 놀랐던지. 하지만 아무도 못 보더라. 다들 내가 미쳤다고 생각했지.” 놀란 알렉이 잠시 동작을 멈춘 사이 침묵을 지키던 래그노어가 입을 열었다. “...어머니 일은 유감이야.” 성으로 돌아오면서, 망토 주머니에 늘어나는 귀를 쑤셔넣은 알렉은 교수님이 안 됐다는 생각을 했다. 메리스는 좋은 엄마는 아니었으나 그녀가 죽는 모습은 상상만 해도 끔찍했다. 그런데 매그너스 교수님은 그 장면을 직접 본 것이다. 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 그가 과거에 함께 있어, 아마도 교수가 흘렸을 눈물을 닦아 주었다면 좋았을 것이리라고 생각했다. 교수님이 저보다 나이가 많다고는 하나 서른 살은 아직 어린 나이라는 것을 알렉은 잘 알고 있었다.  
  
“교수님이 행복하셔야 할 텐데.”  
  
침대에 누운 알렉은 제 배 위에 누워 잠이 든 처치를 쓰다듬으며 중얼거렸다. 패트로누스로 고양이가 나온 이후, 알렉은 냥주석과 처치에 더 애정을 쏟고 있었다. 관심을 나눠 가지는게 질투가 난 것인지 알렉의 부엉이 맥스는 처치를 노려보며 불만스럽게 날개를 파닥거렸다. 창 밖을 쳐다보며 알렉은 다시 한 번 웅얼거렸다. “하지만 나는... 난 결혼을 해야 해... 깨어질 수 없는 맹세도...” 알렉은 소용이 없다는 것을 알면서도 지팡이의 조각들에 대고 다시 한 번 레파로를 외친 후에야 잠이 들었다. 가르랑거리는 소리를 낸 처치는 알렉의 숨소리가 고요해지자 기지개를 쭉 펴더니 몸을 돌려 열린 문 틈 사이로 사라졌다.  
  
“모두 128페이지를 펴도록.”   
  
다음날 오전, 비둘기색의 망토를 휘날리며 들어온 마법의 약 교수가 말하자 붉은 머리의 여학생은 손을 번쩍 치켜들고 항의를 해 보였다. “하지만 교수님, 아모텐시아는 6학년 진도인걸요. 실라부스에 따르면 오늘 우리는ㅡ” 매그는 싸늘하게 말했다. “페어차일드, 말대꾸를 한 벌로 후플푸프에서 1점 감점이다. 모두 1.2.8.페이지를 펴도록.” 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그린 클레리를 바라보며 눈을 데굴데굴 굴린 후 깃펜을 달각거렸다. 후플푸프의 반장인 클레리는 제이스와 사귀고 있는 사이였는데, 마법의 약 교수가 아끼는 학생이기도 했다. 교수가 클레리를 이렇게 대하는 것은 아주 드문 일이었다. 어젯밤에 기분 나쁜 꿈이라도 꾸셨나? 알렉은 고개를 갸웃거렸다.  
  
“아모텐시아에서는 만든 사람이 좋아하는 대상의 향기가 나지. 나한테는 나무와 햇살의 향기 그리고 이슬 맺힌 장미꽃 냄새가 나... 샌달우드도.”   
  
가장 강력한 사랑의 묘약을 설명하는 마법약 교수의 마지막 단어는 작게 뱉어져 귀를 기울이지 않으면 들리지 않았다. 알렉은 잠시 매그와 제 눈이 마주친 것 같다고 생각했다. 샌달우드 향이 무슨 향일지 궁금해하던 알렉은 친한 집요정에게 질문을 하고 나서야 제가 좋아하며 애용하던 반장 욕실의 입욕제 향이 샌달우드라는 것을 깨닫게 되었다. 멀린이시여! 이건 정말 놀라운 우연이야! 알렉은 뛸 듯이 기뻐하며 이 일을 일기장에 적었다.


	3. Chapter 3

다시 한 번 폴리쥬스 포션을 마시고 매그의 교수실로 향하면서 알렉은 두근거리는 가슴을 내리눌렀다. 두 번째에도 들키지 않을 수 있는지 확신할 수는 없었다. 뒤로 밀려들어오는 성기를 느끼며 침대에 누운 알렉은 신음을 삼켰다. 아마 카밀 교수님과 뒤로 자주 하시는 모양이었다. 아니면 마법약 교수님이 애널 섹스를 즐기시는 걸지도 모르지. 알렉은 입술을 핥았다.  
  
그의 아래에 누운 교수가 접합부를 빤히 쳐다보고 있는 것이 보이자 알렉의 볼이 붉어졌다. 손을 든 매그는 알렉의 클리를 엄지로 가볍게 문질렀고, 알렉은 평소의 자신이라면 이걸 못 느낄 것을 알면서도 바들바들 떨어야 했다. 매그는 알렉의 보지를 한 번 쓸더니 손을 들어 보였다. “완전 젖었어. 흥분했네, 달링?” 알렉은 은색 실이 늘어진 교수의 손가락을 바라보며 저도 모르게 구멍을 조였고, 장난스러운 표정을 짓고 있던 교수의 얼굴이 쾌락으로 일그러지자 작게 흐느꼈다. “씨발,” 매그가 욕설을 뱉었다. 자세를 바꿔 위로 올라간 매그는 알렉의 안으로 빠르게 쳐올리며 속삭였다.   
  
“거칠게 해주니까 좋아? 이게 흥분돼, 그래? 대연회장에서 내가 널 박아주면 어떨 것 같아? 학생들 전부가 네가 얼마나 음란한 암캐인지 볼 수 있겠지...”   
  
알렉은 교수님이 그렇게 하고 싶으신 거 아니냐고 묻고 싶었지만 말을 하는 것이 불가능했으므로 그냥 교수의 목을 끌어안았을 뿐이다. 그 때, 문이 열렸다. “베인 교수님은 오늘ㄷ... 이런 씨발!” 알렉은 말소리를 들었지만 누가 들어온 것인지는 볼 수 없었다. 순간 펄럭인 매그의 망토가 제 얼굴을 덮었기 때문이었다. 교수의 망토 안감은 그가 즐겨 사용하는 글리터와도 같이 반짝이는 은회색이었다.  
  
“꺼져.”  
  
매그가 말했다. 알렉은 마법약 교수가 이런 식으로 말하는 것을 들어본 적이 없었다. 목소리는 차갑고 냉랭했고, 알렉은 그 음성이 섹시하다고 생각하며 저도 모르게 다시 구멍을 조였다. 처음 듣는 목소리가 다시 빈정거렸다. “알았으니 지팡이 내려놔. 그래, 좋아. 간다고! 열심히 떡쳐라.” 교수님은 맨손마법을 할 줄 아시는데? 부끄러움도 잊은 알렉이 고개를 갸우뚱거리는 동안 문이 닫히는 소리가 났고, 천이 걷히자 아쉬워하는 듯한 교수의 얼굴이 나타났다. “미안. 끝나버렸네,” 매그가 속삭였다. “우리 자기가 너무 조여서... 참아보려고 했는데.” 알렉은 제 다리 사이로 미지근하고 끈적한 무언가가 흘러내리는 것을 느끼며 볼을 붉혔다. 알렉은 고개를 도리도리 젓고는 이것도 좋았다며 배시시 웃었다. 작은 미소를 지은 알렉이 뒤를 돌아 나가려고 할 때였다. 매그는 씁쓸한 어투로 말했다.   
  
“알렉산더, 이런 건 이제 그만둬라.”   
  
알렉은 얼음으로 된 칼날이 제 가슴을 베는 듯한 기분을 느꼈고, 선 자리에 굳을 수밖에 없었다. 천천히 고개를 돌린 알렉은 물었다. “언제부터...” 매그는 알렉의 눈을 피하며 중얼거렸다. “...처음부터.” 알렉은 잠시 할 말을 잃었다. 얼굴을 찡그린 알렉은 이 상황을 이해하려 노력하며 입을 열었다. “제가 잘못한 건 아는데, 그럼 그렇게 하셨던 건ㅡ” 거칠었던 관계가 취향의 문제가 아닌 상대의 문제였다는 것을 깨닫자 날카로운 송곳이 심장을 후벼 파는 것만 같았다. “아니야.” 매그는 곧바로 말을 잘랐다. 마법의 약 과목을 가르치는 교수의 귀 끝은 달아올라 있었다. 매그는 숨도 쉬지 않고 빠른 속도로 말했다.  
  
“네가싫어서그런게아니었어. 그냥너라는걸인식하고네가그걸목적으로 그렇게그런모습을하고내교수실에왔다는게참을수없었던거지. 젠장그래내취향이좀거친건맞지만절대네가싫어서는아니었어난그냥많이흥분했을뿐이고그렇게하면네가다시는그런행동을안할거라고생각했지만제일큰이유는그거야. 그냥잠깐정신을잃었어.”  
  
알렉은 벌이 윙윙대는 소리같은 매그의 말을 들으며 눈썹을 살짝 찡그렸다. 꼭 머플리아토 마법에라도 걸린 느낌이었다. 알렉은 조용히 물었다. “...대체... 어떻게 아신 건데요?” 매그는 즉각 대답했다.  
  
“너한테서 나는 향기로 알았어. 알렉산더, 넌 매번 반장 욕실의 3번째 수도꼭지에서 나오는 물로 씻잖아. 네가 문을 열자마자 온몸에서 그 향기가 풍겼다고.” 깜짝 놀란 알렉은 곧바로 물었다. “제가 그 수도꼭지에서 풍기는 향을 좋아한다는 거 어떻게 아셨어요? 아무한테도 말한 적 없는데...” 매그는 침묵했다. 잠시보다는 조금 긴 시간이었다. “...그 물에서 나는 냄새를 알아... 그것보다,” 매그의 어조가 돌연 바뀌었다. 꼭 뭔가를 감추려는 듯이 빙긋 웃은 매그가 말했다. “멀린이시여! 정말로 내가 오소리 가죽이 사라진 것을 몰랐을 거라고 생각했니?” 알렉의 얼굴이 화르르 달아올랐다. “그...그건. 죄송해요, 비싼 비품일 텐데.” 나른하게 작은 숨을 내쉰 매그는 알렉의 어깨를 살짝 껴안았다.   
  
“괜찮아, 내 재량으로 해결 가능하니까. 대신 네 처음을 줬잖아. 그 정도면 차고도 넘치지. 하지만 정말로, 이제 폴리주스는 그만 마셔. 난 카밀과 끝난 지 오래야.”   
  
카밀 교수님과 끝나셨다니! 알렉은 기뻐하며 입을 열었다. “혹시 그럼 절 만나주실 생각은 없으신가요? 전 교수님이 좋아요. 그런 쪽으로요.” 매그는 잠시 입을 다물었다. 뭔가를 깊이 생각하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 초조해진 알렉이 지금이라도 꽃을 소환해야 하나, 아니면 변신술을 사용해야 하나 고민하는 사이 매그가 느리게 입을 열었다. “...좋아. 다른 사람들한테는 비밀이야. 그리고 조건이 하나 있는데,” 매그는 잠시 말을 멈췄고, 크게 숨을 들이마신 후에야 작게 속삭였다. “언제라도 마음이 변한다면 얘기하렴.” 알렉은 안도하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 어차피 교수님은 인기가 많으시니 어쩌면 겨울 방학이 다가오기 전에 제게 질릴지 모른다. 그것이 알렉의 생각이었다.  
  
“니플러야. 반짝이는 것을 좋아하지. 루이스, 거기 조심해라!” 래그노어는 쩔쩔매는 사이먼을 바라보며 빙긋 웃었다. 니플러 한 마리가 사이먼의 안경줄을 세게 잡아당기고 있었다.  
  
“되게 귀엽네.” 뺨이 발개진 알렉은 제 앞에서 색색대는 통통한 니플러를 쓰다듬었다. 갈레온을 잔뜩 삼켜 부른 배를 한 니플러는 알렉의 손 안에서 데굴데굴 구르더니 결국 황금 동전 한 개를 토해냈다. 알렉은 레프러칸 요정의 금화를 들고서 킥킥거렸다. 반짝이는 것을 좋아하는 동물이라니 꼭 자신과 닮았다는 생각이 들었다.   
  
신비한 동물 돌보기 수업이 끝나자마자 알렉은 대리석 계단을 뛰어내려가 마법의 약 수업이 진행되는 교실로 향했다. 니플러를 보는 동안 매그너스의 생각을 멈출 수가 없었고, 그가 보고 싶어 견딜 수 없을 지경이었다. 교수는 잠시 자리를 비운 듯했고, 알렉은 열려 있는 벽장 앞에서 잠깐 서성였다. 큰 대야처럼 생긴 물체 안에는 은색의 실들이 흩날리고 있었다. 저게 교수님의 기억이구나. 옛날에 호그와트를 다니시던 때의 기억도 있으려나. 알렉은 잠시 그 앞에 서서 펜시브의 안을 힐끔댔다.   
  
얼마 지나지 않아 매그가 글리터를 흩뿌리며 나타났다. 언제나처럼 요란하고 드라마틱한 등장이었고, 알렉은 머리를 털어 멍한 정신을 차릴 수 있었다. “잠깐 졸았나보네.” 매그는 매혹적인 웃음을 지어 보였고, 알렉은 그를 물끄러미 바라보며 슬쩍 입꼬리를 올렸다. “... 조금요.” 매그의 웃음이 더욱 짙어졌다. 알렉의 볼을 길게 쓸며 매그가 속삭였다. “내가 나왔니?” 알렉이 느리게 대답했다. “...네.” 매그는 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. “좋은 꿈이었으면 좋겠는데.” 입술을 깨문 알렉은 매그를 세차게 안으며 중얼거렸다.   
  
“엄청나게 좋았어요.”  
  
사건이 발생한 것은 어느 맑은 화요일이었다. 약혼식이 다가오고 있다는 사실에 따라 입맛이 없던 알렉은 꾸역꾸역 포리지를 넘기고 있었다. 따라서 그는 라이트우드의 인장으로 봉해진 새빨간 봉투가 베인 교수님의 앞에 멈춰서서 쩌억 아가리를 벌리는 광경을 늦게서야 볼 수 있었다.  
  
“매그너스 베인, 이 역겨운 자식!!! 방금 예언자 일보를 읽었다! 대체 네가 어떻게 그럴 수 있지?! 우리 아들은 이번 겨울에 약혼이 예정되어 있다고! 너 역시도 네 아비와 똑같아!! 저주받은 피가 어딜 가겠어, 결국은 아즈카반이나 성 뭉고 병원에서ㅡ ” 호울러가 메리스의 목소리로 말을 끝맺기 전에 매그는 지팡이를 들어 우아한 동작으로 휘둘렀다. 담담한 표정이었다. “봄바르다!” 온몸의 피가 빠져나가는 기분을 느낀 알렉은 입술을 떨며 자리에서 일어났고, 망토를 펄럭이며 연회장을 떠나는 매그의 뒤를 급히 쫓아갔다. 사람들의 시선 따위 신경 쓸 수가 없었다. “교수님!” 매그는 걸음을 늦추지도 않았고, 뒤를 돌아보지도 않았다. “교수님!!” 매그가 그래도 발걸음을 멈추지 않자 알렉은 입술을 꽉 깨물고 다시 한 번 외쳤다. 처음으로 불러보는 교수의 이름이었다.  
  
“매그너스!!!”  
  
그 자리에 우뚝 멈춰선 매그는 알렉이 제게 다가오기도 전에 몸을 돌렸다. 그의 표정을 본 알렉은 놀라 움찔했다. 언제나 당당한 모습만을 보이던 마법약 교수님의 얼굴은 울음을 참고 있는 것처럼 잔뜩 일그러져 있었기 때문이었다. “알렉산더, 메리스의 말이 맞아.” 매그의 목소리에는 높낮이가 없어 꼭 기계음처럼 들렸다. “네게는 해야 할 일이 있어. 네 앞날에 나는 걸림돌일 뿐이야. 단지 때가 조금 빨리 온 것 뿐이다.” 알렉은 참지 못하고 소리를 질렀다. “처음부터 알고 계셨군요? 이럴 생각으로 저랑 사귀어 주시겠다고 한 거네요, 전 언젠가 떠날 테니까? 절 보고 결혼을 하라는 말씀이신가요?” 산산조각난 지팡이 조각들을 보았을 때 느꼈던 통증보다 더 큰 고통이 알렉을 강타했다. 심장이 아니라 가슴 전체에 구멍이 뚫린 느낌이었다. 알렉은 찢어지는 듯한 목소리로 외쳤다. “전 결혼을 원하지 않는데도요? 결혼을 하면 영원히 불행해질 텐데도요? 제가 원하는 건ㅡ 제가 원하는 건 당신 뿐이에요!!! 다른 건 필요 없어요, 전 당신을 원해요...”   
  
“아, 알렉산더.” 매그는 입을 열었다. 참담한 목소리였다. “넌 너무 어려... 넌 네가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 몰라.” 알렉은 쾅 하고 발을 세게 굴렀고, 드디어 고함을 질렀다. “전 어리지 않아요ㅡ 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 모르는 것은 교수님이에요!! 펜시브를 봤어요. 교수님 기억을 봤다고요. 날 좋아하잖아요. 날 사랑하잖아요!!!” 언제나 알렉은 비밀에 싸인 마법약 교수의 과거를 궁금해했다. 매그를 기다리는 동안 궁금증을 참지 못하고 펜시브에 머리를 집어넣었을 때, 알렉은 그를 처음 만난 날의 교수를 볼 수 있었다. 그들의 처음은 알렉이 예상했던 상황이 전혀 아니었다. 지금보다 한참 어리고 앳된 교수는 마법의 분류 모자가 놓여진 대연회장이 아니라 다리 위에 위태로운 자세로 서 있었고, 알렉은 밑에서 그런 교수를 올려다보고 있었다.   
  
알렉의 말을 들은 매그의 얼굴은 창백하게 질렸다. 그는 조용히 입을 열었다. “내 아버지 아스모데우스는 죽음을 먹는 자였어. 볼드모트의 추종자였고, 아즈카반에 종신형을 선고받았지.” 알렉은 표정을 바꾸지도 않고 즉시 대답했다. “교수님 아버지가 누군지는 상관 없어요. 제가 신경쓰는 것은 교수님이에요.”  
  
마른침을 삼킨 매그는 천천히 말을 이었다. “나는 살인자야, 알렉산더. 아홉 살에 내 어머니를 죽였다.” 알렉은 짧게 숨을 몰아쉬며 말했다. “그 때는 어린 아이였잖아요. 교수님도 마력을 제어할 수 없었던 거잖아요.” 코웃음을 친 매그는 날카롭게 쏘아붙였다. “아니, 제어할 수 있었어! 단지 혼자서 날 키우던, 머글인 내 어머니가 날 괴물 취급하는 게 싫었을 뿐이야! 그리고 내 어머니가 맞았지. 난 괴물이야. 내가 널 상처입힐 거야...” 알렉은 울먹거리며 한 발짝 앞으로 나섰고, 속삭였다. 애처롭게 떨리는 목소리였다. “그런 말 하지 말아요... 교수님은 괴물이 아니에요. 교수님한테 추한 부분은 하나도 없어요,” 알렉은 10년 전에 뱉었던 말을 다시 반복했다.   
  
“당신은 아름다워요...”   
  
매그는 눈을 감은 채 침묵했다. 천천히 다가간 알렉은 팔을 들어 매그의 허리를 꽉 안았다. 알렉은 작은 소리로 소곤거렸다. “...그리고 바보예요.”  흥 하고 코웃음을 친 뒤 눈을 굴린 매그가 말했다. 전투에서 패배한 것 같은 목소리였다. “누가 할 소릴!” 작은 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 대답을 하지 않고서 눈을 감았다. 시간이 조금 흐른 후에야 알렉은 웅얼거렸다. “... 그래도 날 사랑하잖아요...” 작게 킥킥거린 매그는 혼잣말을 하듯 중얼거렸다.   
  
“천사를 어떻게 사랑하지 않을 수 있겠니.”  
  
추수감사절을 넘기고 나자 날은 빠르게 추워졌다. 감초 사탕을 입 안에 털어넣으며 알렉은 목도리를 고쳐 맸다. 붉은 입술에서 새어나온 하얀 입김이 공기 중으로 흩어졌다. “라이트우드, 넌 안 가? 아, 넌 그 교수랑 필요의 방에 붙어 있으려나? 아니면 지하가 좋아? 소리가 잘 울리니까?” 금발을 자연스럽게 흘러내리게 둔 파란 눈의 남자아이가 알렉에게 조롱조로 물었다. 눈을 치뜬 알렉은 거대한 전나무 옆에 선 세바스찬을 노려보았다. 알렉은 예언자 일보에 사진을 보낸 사람이 셉이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 기자인 리타 스키터와 붙어 있는 셉을 검은 호수 근처에서 본 적이 있기 때문이었다. 셉에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 알렉은 천천히 제 주머니 속의 지팡이로 손을 뻗었으나, 이지가 한 발 더 빨랐다.   
  
“엑스펠리아르무스!”   
  
알렉이 홱 고개를 돌려 여동생을 쳐다보자 이지는 그의 지팡이를 움켜쥐며 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. “오빠를 아즈카반에 보낼 수는 없다고.” 무장해제 마법을 쏜 이지가 변명하듯 말했다. 입술을 삐죽인 알렉은 낄낄대며 웃고 있는 셉에게로 몸을 돌렸으나, 이미 제이스가 물리적인 한 방을 먹인 뒤였다. “알렉, 너는 반장이잖아.” 슬리데린의 사감인 알더트리 교수가 다른 곳을 바라보고 있었던 것을 확인하고 난 후 제이스가 손을 털며 씩 미소를 지어 보였고, 알렉은 참지 못하고 웃음을 터트리고 말았다. 참으로 요란한 커밍아웃이었음에도 불구하고 이지와 제이스는 저를 이전과 똑같이 보아주고 있었다. 그 사실을 인식하자 알렉은 뜨거운 덩어리 같은 것이 울컥 목에 걸린 기분을 느꼈다. 연신 침을 삼켰으나 그 덩어리는 쉽게 내려가지 않았다.  
  
“...고마워.” 매그에게로 향하기 전 알렉은 작은 미소를 지으며 속삭였다. 낮게 잠긴 목소리였다. “정말로. 난 너희들이 내 동생이라서 자랑스러워.” 제이스와 이지는 낄낄거리며 입을 모아 복창했다. “누가 할 소릴!” 알렉은 그 음성에서 흘러넘치는 진심과 애정을 읽을 수 있었다.  
  
“그래도 크리스마스는 가족들이랑 보내야 하지 않겠어? 정말 학교에서 보낼 거야?”   
  
지팡이를 휘두른 매그는 리스와 볼을 추가로 장식하며 물었다. 알렉은 주머니에 있는 급행열차 티켓을 만지작거렸다. ‘9¾ 승강장’ 손 끝에서 글씨가 느껴졌지만 알렉은 망설이지 않고 주먹을 쥐어 티켓을 구기며 입을 열었다. “그럼요,” 메리스와 로버트에게는 이미 리디아와 결혼을 하지 않겠노라 선전포고를 했으니 이지와 제이스에게는 따로 부엉이 우편으로 선물을 보내면 될 것이었다. 그리고 무엇보다 혼자 성탄절을 보내도록 매그를 내버려 두고 싶지 않았다. “같이 호그스미드 가요.” 조금 시간이 흐른다면, 함께 손을 잡고 라이트우드 저택을 방문할 수 있을지도 모른다. 그 생각을 한 알렉은 작게 웃으며 말을 이었다.   
  
“허니듀크 들른 다음에 로즈메리타 부인한테 가서 버터맥주 마셔요. 올해는 제가 살 테니까, 내년은...”   
  
매그의 얼굴 위로 천천히 미소가 번졌고, 말끝을 흐린 알렉은 마른침을 삼키며 그의 눈 안에서 춤추는 불꽃을 바라보았다. 손을 내려 알렉의 볼을 쓰다듬은 매그는 고개를 숙여 그의 정수리에 입을 맞췄다. “매번 날 놀라게 하는구나, 알렉산더. 참고로 말하자면 난 꿀술을 더 좋아해. 물론, 네가 더 좋지만.” 속삭이는 목소리에 알렉의 뺨은 발그레 달아올랐다. 캐도간 경은 큰 헛기침을 하더니 덜그럭거리는 소리를 내며 지나갔다. 이상하게도 기침 소리는 꼭 ‘와흥카흠츠학!’처럼 들렸다. 갑작스레 얼굴이 붉어진 매그는 잠시 금지된 숲 쪽을 바라보았다. 혹시 추우신 걸까. 고개를 갸우뚱거린 알렉은 교수의 손을 더 세게 쥐었다.  
  
“사실... 고백해야 하는 게 하나 더 있는데...”   
  
머뭇거리던 매그가 입을 열자 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그는 작은 목소리로 속삭였다. “화내지마.” 알렉은 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 2년만 있으면 성인이건만 가끔 매그너스는 그를 어린애로 보는 것 같았다. “안 낼게요. 교수님 좋아하니까.” 킥킥거리며 웃은 매그는 몸을 굽혀 알렉의 코에 키스를 남겼다. “약속한거다?” 말을 마친 매그는 손가락을 가볍게 튕겼다. 보라색 망토가 펄럭이며 내려앉자 그 사이로 노란 눈을 한 검은 고양이가 나타났다.  _야옹ㅡ_  한 바퀴를 돈 고양이가 울자 알렉은 꽥 비명을 질렀다. “처치?!?!” 다시 변신한 매그는 비틀거리며 입을 열었다. “저기, 약속했ㅈ...” 분노한 알렉은 큰 소리로 외쳤다.   
  
“매그너스, 애니마구스였어요?! 목욕하는 걸 투명 망토로 몰래 훔쳐본 것도 그렇고, 비밀 지도로 매번 나타나던 것도 그렇고, 진짜로 24시간 내내 날 감시한 거네요?”  
  
더 이상 숨기는 사실이 없다는 것을 반복해서 말하고 나서야 매그는 알렉의 곁으로 다가갈 수 있었다. 알렉의 옆에서 눈을 감은 매그는 피식 웃고서 손가락을 튕기며 중얼거렸다. “익스펙토 페트로눔.” 홀연히 나타난 은빛 유니콘이 푸르릉 소리를 내며 갈기를 흔드는 동안 눈을 뜬 매그는 알렉의 허리를 당겨 붙으며 시트를 고쳐덮어 주었다. 잠이 든 아이의 심장 고동이 안정된 박자로 두근거리고 있다는 것을 다시 확인한 후 매그는 그 얼굴을 내려다보며 속살거렸다.   
  
“시간은 흘러가고 언젠가는 이 모든 것이 전설로만 남을 때가 올 거야. 내 천사, 그 때에도 너를 사랑할게.”


End file.
